plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Zombie
:Dành cho loại Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, xem Browncoat Zombie. Những loại từ Arcade Zombie, xem 8-Bit Zombie. Còn nhiều nghĩa khác, xem Zombies. Zombies (tiếng Việt: thây ma) hay còn gọi là Basic Zombie (tiếng Việt: Zombie thường) trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 hay nhiều thể loại hình hài trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 là những con zombie thường gặp nhất. Thực tế, chúng cần ba phát từ Melon-pult để tiêu diệt hoặc ba viên đậu. Không có khả năng gì đặc biệt đáng kể để phòng thủ hoặc di chuyển, những zombie này thường hay ăn bất kể thứ gì. Chúng được tìm thấy hầu hết mọi màn chơi và là Zombie đầu tiên người chơi gặp nhất mỗi chương trình Plants vs. Zombies. Ngay từ lúc bắt đầu màn chơi, một tiếng nói sẽ cất lên "the zombies... are coming..." đó chính là câu báo hiệu rằng zombies sắp tới. Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, Camel Zombies, Blockhead Zombie, Knight Zombie, Bug Zombie, và Jurassic Fossilhead sẽ trở thành Zombie này nếu vật dụng bị mất. Âm thanh Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Đây là Zombie phổ biến nhất trò chơi, là Zombie yếu nhất đứng hạng hai, hạng nhất là Imp trong I, Zombie. Tuy nhiên đó là zombie yếu nhất trong game. Zombie này cần bốn bước để đi được một ô. Hầu như những màn chơi đều bắt đầu bằng Zombie bình thường. Ngoại trừ Pogo Party (Pogo Zombie), Bobsled Bonanza (Zomboni or Zombie Bobsled Team), Air Raid PC (Balloon Zombie), and Column Like You See 'Em (Flag Zombie cũng vậy). Plants vs. Zombies 2 Trong trò này, Basic Zombie xuất hiện trong 4 màn đầu tiên, Piñata Party, và Modern Day. Tuy nhiên thì nó lại có hình hài tùy theo không gian thời gian; '''Mummy Zombie' trong Ancient Egypt, Pirate Zombie trong Pirate Seas, Cowboy Zombie trong Wild West, Future Zombie trong Far Future, Peasant Zombie trong Dark Ages, Pompadour Zombie và Bikini Zombie trong Big Wave Beach, Cave Zombie trong Frostbite Caves, Adventurer Zombie trong Lost City, Neon Zombie trong Neon Mixtape Tour, Jurassic Zombie '''trong Jurassic Marsh, '''Kung-Fu Zombie và Monk Zombie trong Kung-Fu World và Basic Pilot Zombie trong Castle in the Sky. Máu và tốc độ cũng tương tự như trò trước, trừ Jurrasic Zombie. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' ZOMBIE Regular Garden-variety zombie Toughness: low This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Modern = Basic Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Garden-variety zombie. Basic Zombie hates the term "Basic." He doesn't consider himself some generic foe or common corpse. He's an individual, darn it, and he's going to make a difference even if it kills you. |-| Mummy = Mummy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular mummified zombie. Is he a mummy? Is he a zombie? It turns out he's a zombie who's rolled himself in toilet paper to protect his fair skin. True fact! |-| Pirate = Pirate Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular plank walking zombie. Keeping up with the latest pirate trends is always tricky, but remember, he was planking before it was cool. |-| Cowboy = Cowboy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Basic Regular rootin' tootin' cowboy zombie. Cowboy Zombie thinks he's the roughest, toughest, meanest zombie varmint in the west, south, and east. He's anxious to test his skills in the central coast region. |-| Future = Future Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular futuristic jumpsuit zombie. Future zombies look good in red shirts. Future fact #23: Nothing bad happens to red shirts. |-| Peasant = Peasant Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular lower class commoner zombie. Someone shouted, "Bring out your undead!" And then Peasant Zombie found himself here. He simply doesn't remember anything that happened before that. |-| Pompadour = Pompadour Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular beach bum zombie. Pompadour Zombie recently noticed that he was wearing only one flip-flop. He THINKS he lost the other one while doing the limbo at a bonfire party the other night. But to be honest, that entire night is a little hazy ... and that flip-flop could be anywhere. |-| Bikini = Bikini Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular beach blanket zombie. Is it weird that we haven't seen any female zombies before? Some say yes. Some say no. Either way, Bikini Zombie is used to breaking new ground. She's not afraid to go where no woman zombie has gone before. You could call her a pioneer. You could call her a hero. |-| Cave = Cave Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular cave-dwelling zombie. Cave Zombie was busy painting handprints on cave walls when he was told to start fighting plants. He's not sure why he's fighting plants, but he hopes he can get back to painting soon. He was feeling inspired. He had plans for some big pieces. Art school was finally paying off. |-| Adventurer = Adventurer Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular expertly-coiffed moustache zombie. Adventurer Zombie just went looking for jolly good show and somehow ended up in the Lost City. "Hmm. Yes. Quite." is all that he would say on the matter. |-| Neon = Neon Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular music-loving neon mixtape zombie. He's cutting down on his head-banging so as not to bang his head clean off. |-| Jurassic = Jurassic Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Regular beard-having zombie from the unimaginable past. Jurassic Zombie is NOT primitive. See, he's wearing a tie and everything! |-| ∨ = - Kung-Fu = Kung-Fu Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Kung-Fu Zombie. Kung-Fu Zombie does not like to be treated just as weak in character he likes to be treated according to his facial hair. - Monk = Monk Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Monk Zombie. He was trained in the temple of the great master but yearning to eat their brains have put in maximum penalty is losing his facial hair. - Pilot = Basic Pilot Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Basic Pilot Zombie. Do not underestimate the Basic Pilot Zombies. Keeping the balance in the air instead of being upside down is not an easy thing. Flying gives them a feeling of freedom, of course, if they have a brain. }} ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Terracotta Zombie TOUGHNESS: Less SPEED: Basic Tổng quan ''Plants vs. Zombies Zombie sẽ nhận 10 sát thương bình thường, hình hài sẽ thay đổi ở lúc nhận 5 sát thương bình thường rồi sau đó cánh tay rớt xuống, khi đến 10 thì sẽ bị đứt đầu. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Basic Zombie và những hình hài của nó sẽ nhận tổng cộng là 13,5 sát thương bình thường tất cả. Cánh tay sẽ mát khi còn 4,75 sát thương bình thường. Đòn chí mạng sẽ còn 9,25, khi bị mất đầu thì không thể ăn não người chơi. Xuất hiện Plants vs. Zombies Mỗi màn chơi ngoại trừ ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Homerun Derby, Air Raid, Ice Level, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless. Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Player's House: Tất cả các màn *Ancient Egypt: Pyramid of Doom, Piñata Party, toàn bộ các màn Egyptian Challenge, tất cả các màn trừ Mummy Memory (Ngày 7, 16, và 23) và "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Bước 4 *Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty, Piñata Party, tất cả các màn trừ Ngày 8, màn Cannons Away (Ngày 3, 11, và 20), Last Stand (Day 22), Day 25 and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Bước 5. *Wild West: Big Bad Butte, Piñata Party, và tất cả các màn. *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow và tất cả các màn. *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party, tất cả các màn và "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Bước 5. *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Zombie: Tiki Torch-er, Pinata Party, và tất cả các màn trừ Ngày 21. **Bikini Zombie: Tiki Torch-er, Pinata Party, và tất cả các màn trừ Ngày 1, 5, and 21. *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground, Piñata Party, tất cả các màn và "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Bước 3. *Lost City: Temple of Bloom, Piñata Party và tất cả các màn. *Neon Mixtape Tour: Greatest Hits, Piñata Party, tất cả các màn và "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Bước 2. *Jurassic Marsh: La Brainsa Tarpits, Piñata Party và tất cả các màn. *Modern Day: Ngày 1-31, Highway to the Danger Room và "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Bước 1. Chiến thuật Trong các màn Adventure hoặc Survival Mode, Zombie sẽ xuất hiện đầu tiên và sẽ bắt đầu tấn công sau gần 20 giây và trong thời gian đó nó cho phép người chơi trồng ba Sunflower (hoặc Sun-shroom) trong các màn ban ngày (hoặc ban đêm). Chúng có thể bị tiêu diệt bằng một cây Potato Mine với khoảng cách 3 ô, hay mua Garden Rake từ Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies hoặc những cây phòng thủ giá rẻ khi trồng như Peashooter hoặc Cabbage-pult. Trong các màn Ban đêm, bạn có thể sử dụng nấm, như Puff-shroom và Scaredy-shroom. Một Puff-shroom với tầm bắn nhỏ đủ để tiêu diệt một con zombie bình thường bằng chính bản thân nó. Tuy nhiên, những zombie đi sau hỗ trợ liên hoàn sẽ dễ dàng tiêu diệt Puff-shroom. Tangle Kelp là phiên bản dưới nước của Potato Mine ở các màn Hồ bơi, chỉ tiêu diệt 1 zombie duy nhất mỗi Tangle Kelp. Để tiêu diệt lượng lớn zombie, nên chọn Torchwood và Melon-pult, cộng thêm những cây giết ngay như Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb và Doom-shroom. Một số cây như Repeater và Fume-shroom, có thể nâng cấp lên để tăng khả năng hiệu quả hơn. Zombie có thể ăn cây và não, trò chơi sẽ kết thúc ngay nếu nó ăn não của bạn. Bất kỳ cây phòng thủ có thể giết chúng trừ khi trồng ở tận cùng trước mặt chúng. Hai Spikeweed hay một Spikerock đủ để tiêu diệt một zombie bình thường với xác suất 90%, nhưng với tốc độ theo biến thể, người chơi nên trồng thêm ba Spikeweed hay một Spikerock và Spikeweed để tiêu diệt chúng. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *At the start of the level, the player can hear this zombie mutter, "The zombies...are coming...", and growl. This could mean that the zombie still remembers a small part of human speech. However, it is unknown if the Zombies themselves are saying this, leaving this debatable. *The Basic Zombie is the first zombie the player encounters. *If any zombie that can degrade to this zombie is killed by an explosive after losing its arm but before losing its head, its lost arm will regrow before it falls into a pile of ashes. The only exception to this are the Ducky Tube Zombies in the pool, which will just disappear instead. **However, if a Ducky Tube Zombie is blown up before it enters the pool, it will turn into ashes like a normal zombie. *This is the most frequently appearing zombie in all the [[Plants vs. Zombies (series)|''Plants vs. Zombies games]]. *Zombie makes a cameo in Bejeweled Blitz, as a tournament player with the lowest score of 1,000. *Most zombies can absorb a few extra damage shots after being decapitated. *Zombies do not like loud music after 10 P.M, as stated in Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. Riêng'' Plants vs. Zombies *Occasionally, when a zombie dies and his head falls off, he will start to stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. The same also happens to a Ducky Tube Zombie if it is slain before entering the pool. *A Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. *Zombie shoes are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal zombie wears. *A Zombie T-shirt is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. It is white and has a normal zombie head on it. *The zombie has two idle animations, he may tilt left to right or move his head up and down. They also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of four idle animations. *In the online version, when a zombie loses his head and is then hit by an explosive, he regrows his head before burning, but when a zombie in any other version is burnt without his head, he will fall off unburnt while the body will turn black and disappear after a couple of seconds. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where any zombie that can degrade to this zombie (not including Ducky Tube Zombies) will continue to walk after losing his head until it takes a certain amount of damage before falling over. The number of hits varies, depending on what they degraded from. *If a zombie has his tongue sticking out and has to stop and eat a plant, then his tongue will disappear, but after he stops eating, the tongue will reappear. The exact reason is because all zombies have one eating animation, and the Zombie does not include his tongue. *On the Console and PS Vita versions of ''Plants vs. Zombies, a zombie may die with a bloated mouth, his eyes staring at the sky, and not losing his head, upon attempting to eat a Wall-nut or Tall-nut. *In December, on iOS and Android versions, this zombie sometimes wears a Santa hat. *If a hypnotized zombie has lost his arm, it loses his right arm instead of his left arm. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where if a zombie is killed with the Garden Rake, his left arm will disappear without falling off. In all other versions, however, his arm will be retained. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *All except for the Mummy, Pirate, and Cowboy variants do not lift their legs while walking (possible because they are unable to) hence literally "dragging" their feet due to the lack of leg tissue. All zombie variants share the same speed. *Basic Zombies are one of the few zombies to get a variant in each world. *Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Lost Pilot Zombie, Relic Hunter Zombie, Boombox Zombie, and Jurassic Zombie are the only zombies that have represented the game icon. Basic Zombie *Basic Zombie has the most variants of any zombie in the game. *Every basic Zombie, including his three variants, has a necktie, except for the Kung-Fu World, Big Wave Beach and Dark Ages variants. *Basic Zombie, Mummified Gargantuar and Jurassic Zombie are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that have an adjective word each one, which is "Basic", "Mummified" and "Jurassic". *In Summer Nights, when a Firework Zombie eats something when one of his arms fall off, his left hand will appear again automatically. Mummy Zombie *Mummy Zombies can be sent to the middle of the lawn by sandstorms in Ancient Egypt or Piñata Party. *Mummy Zombie and Future Zombie share most of their same groans, only having one different groan from each variant. *Bàn chân của Mummy Zombie giống như của Wizard Zombie. *Mummy Zombie can come from another zombie, which is a degraded form of Camel Zombie. The same applies to Peasant Zombies and Knight Zombies, Cave Zombies and Blockhead Zombies, and Jurassic Zombie and Jurassic Fossilhead. Pirate Zombie *If one looks closely, the Pirate Zombie has yellow teeth, a minor reference to scurvy. **Although, Zombies' teeth could also simply be golden. *When the Pirate Zombie growls, occasionally it will say something like "brains ahoy", "landlubber", or "scallywag". Cowboy Zombie *The Cowboy Zombie has "Solid" toughness instead of "Average" toughness, despite still taking only ten normal damage shots. **Technically, the Cowboy Zombie is a headwear zombie, as he loses his cowboy hat after taking two hits. *Cowboy Zombie variants do not use their hand to eat plants but eat them directly. The same applies to Flag Mummy Zombie since they both have the same animation style. Ra Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Zombie Chicken, Zombie Bull, Dodo Rider Zombie, and the Imps do this also. *Cowboy Zombie on his own technically absorbs eight normal damage shots, however, his hat has two, making the total health of ten. Future Zombie *Mummy Zombie and Future Zombie share most of their same groans, only having one different groan from each variant. *It has a mohican hairstyle. *Future fact #23 may be a reference to Star Trek where characters in red shirts usually get killed. Peasant Zombie *Peasant Zombie is the first zombie variant that has more than two types of headwear armor. The second being the Cave Zombie and the third being the Jurassic Zombie. **Out of the three mentioned zombie, the Peasant Zombie is the only one which is not prehistoric themed. Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Zombie is the only zombie that has appeared in all the Big Wave Beach trailers. Bikini Zombie *Bikini Zombie is the first female zombie to appear in "Plants vs. Zombies". *This is the second Basic Zombie variant that appeared in Big Wave Beach, with the first being Pompadour Zombie. *There is a rip in the bikini's bottom piece, fixed with a red patch. Cave Zombie *Unlike the other variants of the Basic Zombie, it, along with its Conehead and Buckethead version cannot be frozen. When they step on an Iceberg Lettuce, they just get slowed down. This is not exclusive to Frostbite Caves, as it still applies during Piñata Parties. It happens because the zombie is coded to be immune in whatever environment it appears in. *Penny refers to this type of zombie as a "Neanderthal Zombie" and, according to her data, their skulls are 33.2% harder than other zombie skulls. **This, however, does not make it any stronger than the average zombie. Adventurer Zombie *Adventurer Zombie and his variants can be carried by bugs, and comes out of tents. Neon Zombie *Neon Zombie, his variants, and Impunk, are the only zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour not to react to a jam, negating the normal speed boost/reduction from a jam. *Neon Mixtape Tour features two "basic" zombies: Neon and 8-Bit, except 8-Bit Zombie will only spawn from an Arcade Zombie's arcade machine when the '8-Bit' jam is playing. **Neon Mixtape Tour is the second world to have two basic variants, with the first being Big Wave Beach. *Two Neon Zombies appear playing music on Zombot Multi-stage Masher. Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Zombie has "Hungry" speed, unlike the other normal zombies. *Jurassic Zombie is the third Basic Zombie variant to have more than two types of headwear, with the first being the Peasant Zombie and the second being Cave Zombie. *As of now, the dead body of a Jurassic Zombie does not fade away slowly, instead, it disappears right away, and then the shadow will start to fade. *It is smaller than any other Zombie variants in its Almanac icon. Khác *Kung-Fu World is one of three worlds that has two regular variety zombies, Kung-Fu Zombie, and Monk Zombie. The other two are Big Wave Beach, which has Pompadour Zombie and Bikini Zombie, and Neon Mixtape Tour, which has Neon Zombie and 8-Bit Zombie. *Kung-Fu Zombie and Monk Zombie (and their variants) all share Mummy Zombie's animation. *This and its variants, Imp Monk Zombie, Imp Monk, and Torch Monk Zombie are the only zombies based on monks. *Common Pilot Zombie wears a jetpack like Jetpack Zombie, but due to lack most ground tiles in Castle In The Sky, it will be seen falling from the sky. ru:Зомби (тип зомби)zh:普通僵尸